1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with improved preconditioners for use with downstream extruders, wherein the majority or all of the thermal energy input to the preconditioner is in the form of heated non-steam gas, such as ambient air. More particularly, the invention is concerned with such preconditioners, as well as methods of processing using the preconditioners, wherein high meat content pet feeds can be produced without creation of excess moisture conditions within the feeds, which can plug conventional preconditioners.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A large volume of pet feeds, such as cat or dog feeds, is produced by extrusion. Generally speaking, a dry ingredient mixture containing respective quantities of grain protein, starch, and fat is fed to an extrusion system which serves to fully cook and form the starting ingredients as a complete feed. The extrusion systems typically include a preconditioner, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,139, which serves to moisturize and partially pre-cook the starting ingredients, as well as a downstream extruder. During processing with such preconditioners, steam and/or water are injected into the preconditioner housing, and mixing shafts supporting paddles are rotated at a constant speed and at a preset rotational direction.
The extruder includes an elongated barrel presenting an inlet coupled with the outlet of the preconditioner, and a downstream, restricted orifice die. One or more elongated, axially rotatable, helically flighted screws are situated within the barrel in order to move the preconditioned ingredients along the length of the barrel, toward and through the outlet die. Generally, the extruder serves to heat and subject the ingredients to increasing levels of shear within the barrel, with the final cooking and shaping occurring at the die. A rotating knife is normally used to cut the extrudate into an appropriate size.
Premium pet food manufacturers increasingly wish to add fresh meat to the dry ingredients during extrusion processing. These types of feeds command higher prices in the marketplace. In the past, the practical maximum level of meat addition was about 40% by weight. If greater quantities of meat were used, the preconditioner would tend to plug up, making processing difficult or impossible.
A new generation of preconditioners is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,448,795. These preconditioners include an elongated housing with a pair of internal mixing shafts with outwardly extending paddles. The shafts are powered by individual variable speed drive mechanisms allowing infinite adjustment of the rotational speed of the shafts, as well as the ability to rotate the shafts in the same or opposite directions. With these improved preconditioners, much higher levels of meat can be added to feed formulations, on the order of 40-60% of the dry ingredients, by weight. However, it has been found with such high-meat mixtures that the native moisture content of the meat precludes addition of enough steam to the preconditioner to achieve the desired levels of cook. Thus, while higher meat quantities can pass through the preconditioner without plugging, insufficient cook levels are achieved for proper downstream extrusion.
There is accordingly a need in the art for modified preconditioners, extrusion systems, and methods which cannot only handle high meat feeds, but also achieve a sufficient level of cook for efficient downstream extrusion.
Animal feed products can also be produced using pellet mills or pellet presses. These devices are greatly different than extrusion cookers, and do not include an elongated barrel with internal(s) which are axially rotatable and helically flighted. Moreover, these types of processes use very little steam and typically have a maximum recipe moisture limitation over about 18%. If greater moisture levels exist, the processes generally will not work.
The following references are pertinent: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,028,030, 4,659,299, 4,812,324, 4,929,163, 6,344,228, 7,396,151, and 7,404,262; U.S. Published Applications: 2006/0251791, 2006/0093718, 2008/0075808, 2008/0260913, 2008/0118607, 2008/0069926, 2008/0069927; and EP Publications: 1027836 and 0610789.